


Trümmer

by theskew



Series: Sommerchallenge 2019 [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Gen, Out of Character
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 16:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19467403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskew/pseuds/theskew
Summary: Titel:TrümmerFandom:DestinyRating:P12Team:SchwarzPrompt:h/c: „Entschuldige, dass ich mir Sorgen mache...“ - für michGenre:Angst-y, Drabble, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-SlashZeitliche Einordnung:Irgendwann am Anfang von Destiny 2.Länge:600 Wörter (6x100)Zeit:60minA/N:Ich habe KEINE Ahnung mehr von der Destiny-Lore, aber da Destiny die letzten Jahre immer das Fandom war, in dem ich geschrieben habe, wenn sonst nichts ging, will ich das gleich auch schon mal für dieses Jahr etablieren. So langsam merke ich, wie verdammt eingerostet ich bin, nachdem ich ein Jahr lang NICHT EINE EINZIGE Gehirnzelle benutzt habe, aber ich denke, das kommt vielleicht möglicherweise irgendwann mal wieder.:)A/N2:Diese Geschichte hat außerdem KEINERLEI Plot und ist nicht besonders gut, aber hey, Punkt!





	Trümmer

**Author's Note:**

> **Titel:** Trümmer  
>  **Fandom:** Destiny  
>  **Rating:** P12  
>  **Team:** Schwarz  
>  **Prompt:** h/c: „Entschuldige, dass ich mir Sorgen mache...“ - für mich  
>  **Genre:** Angst-y, Drabble, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Slash  
>  **Zeitliche Einordnung:** Irgendwann am Anfang von Destiny 2.  
>  **Länge:** 600 Wörter (6x100)  
>  **Zeit:** 60min  
>  **A/N:** Ich habe KEINE Ahnung mehr von der Destiny-Lore, aber da Destiny die letzten Jahre immer das Fandom war, in dem ich geschrieben habe, wenn sonst nichts ging, will ich das gleich auch schon mal für dieses Jahr etablieren. So langsam merke ich, wie verdammt eingerostet ich bin, nachdem ich ein Jahr lang NICHT EINE EINZIGE Gehirnzelle benutzt habe, aber ich denke, das kommt vielleicht möglicherweise irgendwann mal wieder.  
> :)  
>  **A/N2:** Diese Geschichte hat außerdem KEINERLEI Plot und ist nicht besonders gut, aber hey, Punkt!

Alles war normal an dem Tag, an dem der Turm fiel. Zavala sah frischgebackene Hüter, die sich in den Gängen und Wegen des Turms verliefen, er sah die Händler, wie sie ihre Waren feilboten, er sah Ikora, die mit beinahe übermenschlicher Würde auf ihre Warlocks aufpasste und er sah Cayde-6 und den Titanen Cassius, die sich, wie beinahe jeden Tag, im Schmelztiegel duellierten und hinterher auffällig lange nicht auffindbar waren. Alles war gut. Alles war normal.

Bis es eben nicht mehr normal war.

Man spürte die Dunkelheit, bevor man sie sah. Und sein Instinkt hatte dabei noch nie falsch gelegen.

Hätte es damals die Deserteure nicht gegeben, so Zavalas Gedanken nach dem Aufwachen, dann wäre alles Leben unter dem Licht nach diesem Angriff erloschen gewesen. So saß er auf einem unbequemen Holzstuhl auf der Farm, in der sich Hawthorne und die anderen damals verschanzt hatten und die jetzt das neue Hauptquartier der Vorhut werden würde. Ihm war kalt, er fühlte sich unwohl und, und das war wohl am schlimmsten, sein Licht war verschwunden, aber immerhin war er am Leben. Und wenn die Legenden stimmten, dann gab es da draußen jemanden, der sein Licht noch hatte. Er musste sie nur finden.

Das erste Treffen der übrig gebliebenen Vorhut, nachdem die Rettungsmissionen abgeschlossen waren, war ein schmerzhaftes. Sie zählten ihre Verluste und gingen Pläne durch, wie sie sich aus ihrer Lage befreien können würden und Zavala hatte Mühe, seine Emotionen hinter seinem Stahlpanzer zurückzuhalten, wie er es sonst tat. Er hatte gerade zu einer Ansprache angesetzt, als Cassius in den Raum stürmte und sich umsah und Zavala war sofort klar, was kommen würde. Auch wenn er mit mehr Emotion gerechnet hatte, denn Cassius war ganz ruhig, als er fragte: „Wo ist Cayde?“

Die gesamte Vorhut war still. Die Frage bedurfte keiner Antwort.

Es störte ihn nicht, dass es von allen Hütern ausgerechnet Cassius war, der das Licht als einziger noch sein Eigen nennen konnte. Im Gegenteil, er hielt Cassius für einen sehr kompetenten Hüter, einen starken Titanen, der durchaus das Potential dazu hatte, die Dunkelheit im Alleingang zurückzuschlagen und das Licht wieder zu den Hütern zu leiten. Aber Zavala war auch klar, wo Cassius‘ Prioritäten lagen, und diese Prioritäten hießen nun mal Cayde, was ein weitaus geringeres Problem wäre, wenn Cayde nicht in einem Zeitstrom auf Nessus gefangen wäre. Oder wenn Cassius‘ Licht stärker wäre, stark genug, um ihn befreien zu können.

Am Ende war es Zavala, der Cassius um ein Gespräch bat.

„Ich weiß,“ begann er, „dass Ihr Cayde helfen wollt. Aber-“

Cassius unterbrach ihn barsch. „Und ich werde!“

„Auch das ist mir bewusst.“ Zavala fuhr sich durchs Gesicht. Diese Zeiten gingen auch an einem Erwachten nicht spurlos vorbei. „Ich weiß, Ihr könnt es. Aber Ihr verbeißt Euch da in etwas, das noch Zeit braucht.“

„Wagt es nicht, so mit mir zu reden!“ Cassius bebte. „Ich hole ihn da raus. Bald!“

„Ich weiß“, wiederholte Zavala ruhig. „Verzeiht, dass ich mich um Euch sorge. Es ist keine einfache Zeit, für niemanden hier.“

Cassius sah ihn an, ein paar Sekunden nur, dann fiel er förmlich in sich zusammen. „Nein, Zavala, verzeiht mir. Ihr habt recht, ich verliere die Welt aus den Augen.“

Zavala nickte bedächtig.

„Ich will doch nur- Ach, ich weiß auch nicht.“ Cassius senkte den Kopf und Zavala sah zum ersten Mal die drückende Last der Verantwortung für ein ganzes Volk, die auf Cassius‘ Schultern lag.

Zavala sah ihn an. „Ihr seid nicht alleine“, sprach er ruhig. „Wir können nicht viel tun, aber wir stehen alle hinter Euch. Lasst Euch noch etwas mehr Zeit, und Ihr werdet Cayde nach Hause holen.“


End file.
